Iris Dream
by Ksadran
Summary: It's been decades since Team Ichigo wandered the halls of St. Marie and things were bound to change over that time right? WRONG! Keiki Gale is an eye catching 14 year old with no talent who was given the name 'Sugar Switch'. Attending the school, she meets friends and rivals alike as she attempts to find her way. And her dream.
1. The orange and the caramel

_**Me: Hello! I don't own Yumerio Patissere!**_

 _ **Keiki: So, you don't own us?**_

 _ **Me: Weeeeeell. I never said THAT.**_

 _ **Keiki: But you were thinking it.**_

 _ **Me: Mayyyyyyybe!**_

 _ **Keiki: -slaps- Ksadran owns the OCs. She doesn't own Yumerio Patissere.**_

 _ **Me: THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID DAMMIT!**_

A tall female ran through the gates of St. Marie's. She had a look around for a while like she was deciding what to do next. Why is this important? It's probably not. But lots of people noticed because she was unusual. She had bright orange hair and pink eyes. An unusual combination.

The girl ran her fingers through her hair as if she was thinking about something. She was interrupted when someone yelled.

"MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY!"

The girl was pushed towards the ground with a considerable amount of force. She glared up at who had done it. "OI! Buddy!" She glowered. "Watch where you're goi- Eh?"

She'd seen him face-first in the concrete and was trying her best not to laugh too hard. His butt was sticking up in the air and he looked uncomfortable. When he got up, he was sitting cross-legged in front of her.

"Ah. Sorry!" He said, looking embarrassed. "Didn't mean to knock you over."

She shrugged. "Eh. It's not my problem you're a total klutz."

He looked slightly hurt, but continued the conversation. "So, you're new here right?"

"New enough."

"Eh?"

"What kind of answer were you expecting?"

He looked dumfounded, but, he kept talking. "W-well. What's your name at the very least?"

She smirked with her teeth showing. "Keiki. Keiki Gale."

 _ **Me: So? How was it? Huh? HUH?!**_

 _ **Keiki: Don't get a swelled head.**_

 _ **Me: I'm NOT!  
Keiki: Yeeeees you ARE!**_

 _ **Me & Keiki: Start catfighting.**_

 _ **Both: Read and Review!**_

 _Seriously though. This is my first fanfic and I'd like to know what you think. And no matter how many reviews I get, Iris Dream shall go on ^^_

 _By the way, Keiki's name means cake._


	2. Sugar Switch

_**Me: HI! Ima back :)**_

 _ **Keiki: *sarcastic* NO? Really? I hadn't guessed.**_

 _ **Me: Keiki. Who's the one who wrote this story?**_

 _ **Keiki: Oh! That's easy. A good writer who actually knows what they're doing.**_

 _ **Me: *clears throat* Oh really? *glares***_

 _ **Keiki: *Sweatdrop* Ksadran doesn't own Yumerio Patissere**_

 _ **Keiki POV**_

Well. This sucks. One of my first days here, and I've already been knocked to the ground by some annoying brat who thinks he's better than everyone else. This is when I realize that he'd dropped something.

I point towards it, hoping he'll listen to me. "Hey. You know you dropped something, Right?"

I was thiiiiiis close to laughing my head off when I saw his reaction. He looked shocked, frightened and devastated all at the same time. PRICELESS!

He ran over to where he had dropped this thing during his fall, picking up the pieces and swearing under his breath. Must've been a pretty important thing.

When I leaned over and looked closely, I could see that it was actually pieces of shattered caramel. Not the gooey stuff, mind you, but the hard, pretty stuff that you sometimes find topping cakes.

"Sooo." I said, trying to ignore it the best I can. "Your name is?"

He was still picking up pieces when he answered. I think he might've been distracted. "Makkai. Makkai Kashino."

Kashino, Kashino. Where had I heard that name before….oh. Yeah. That sweets shop that I visit on the weekend. Uhh. I think he's one of the chefs. Maybe.

"And done!"

His voice cut me out of my daydream and brought me back to reality. He turned to look at me while smiling. He seemed all better now.

"So." He said. "Will you need a hand finding your class?"

Right. I didn't know where my class was. "Yeah." I say. "I think that'd be a good idea."

So, we set off for class. A tall, orange-haired girl following a dirty blonde. When we got close to the classroom, he looked like he was considering running off. When he tried too, I grabbed that back of his collar and pulled him after me.

"You're coming to class whether you like it or not."

So, he grudgingly heads to his place next to some other boys. It was an interesting setup with one having hair that looked like bark and the other that was black. I guess not everyone gets stared at like I do.

 **Makkai POV**

Dammit I can't believe she caught me. I should be relaxing out by the lake right now but noooo. She just HAD to stop me. OK. Put on a friendly front and lets see what happens.

I watched Keiki enter the classroom and introduce herself. I looked around the room and could see people whispering and I assumed it must've been about what group she'd be put in. But, when I leaned in closer, I realized that they were insulting her. Calling her the 'Sugar Switch'. What could that mean?

The teacher actually ended up putting her in our group - Group A. Well, at least I could keep and eye on her from there right? Wrong. As soon as we were assigned a dessert she was off. Baking like we weren't even there.

After a while, we'd all finished. Keiki included. The teacher saved the best till last and graded us towards the end of class. Me, Derrik and Taikeru all got full marks and now I was curious to see what she'd get. Her desert looked pretty, with butterflies surrounding the marzipan so I assumed she'd get a high score.

I was so wrong on so many levels.

When she tasted it, the teacher cringed and swallowed it. "Gale." She said. "Did you put salt instead of sugar in the desert?

 ** _Keiki: S-so you made me a bad cook?!_**

 ** _Me: Eh. First thing that came to my head._**

 ** _Keiki: *Tries to strangle* WHY YOOOU!_**

 ** _Makkai: Whoa. *restrains* Read and review please._**


	3. Makkai's true colours

**_Me: For everyone who's reading this far, thanks. I really appreciate it._**

 ** _Keiki: Yeah. About as much as you love to torment me._**

 ** _Me: I do not!_**

 ** _Keiki: Yes you do._**

 ** _Me: NO!_**

 ** _Keiki: YES!_**

 ** _Me: NOOOO!_**

 ** _Keiki: YEEEES!_**

 ** _Makkai: *sigh* Ksadran doesn't own Yumeiro Patissere. How do I keep getting myself wrapped up in this?_**

 **Keiki POV**

Again. I've done it again. I switch the sugar for salt. AGAIN! I can't believe this is happening! I'm gonna get expelled for sure!

"GALE!" I jump when the teacher says my name. "I'm asking you a question!"

I was back in reality, facing the teacher and hoping that no one was laughing. Well, people were snickering all over class. At me.

I began to panic.

I needed to answer the teacher, but I couldn't do that without lying and even then people were bound to laugh. I'd made a simple mistake on my first day - After being put in the most advanced group.

"Hey." I jumped again when Makkai spoke to me. Of course. I wasn't alone this time and while I didn't know the other two, I knew that Makki would have my back. Well, probably not but it's a nice thought.

"You still need to answer the teacher."

"Oh. Right."

 **Makkai POV**

She. Is. A. Ditz.

I can't believe that she managed to get into our group. She made such a simple mistake and now she's fauning over it. She's Hopeless!

I'd never say that to her face, of course. But even though she's hopeless and doesn't know what she's doing, she does have a certain air about her. One that's not like the other girls at this school.

I could hear people whispering about her now and it was really starting to annoy me. So, I did something I thought I'd never do.

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!"

Yeup. I yelled that. In class. In front of a teacher. My dignity is broken. Forever.

But despite that, Taikeru and Derrik were smiling and grinning at me. Were they...proud of me? For yelling that? I supposed those two always were weird.

 **Keiki POV**

Makkai stood up for me. I KNEW he was a nice guy at heart, even if he did put on that kind act. What? You think I didn't notice? Of course I did. I mean, no one can be that nice and still be human.

I looked back at the teacher and nodded. "Yup. I switched the sugar for salt by accident. You got a problem with that?"

The whispers continued around the classroom. But this time, they seemed to be in admiration, or fear, of me. I had to guess that I was the only one who'd ever done that before.

"Well, Gale." The teacher said. "I will have to degrade the marks of group A for your fumble."

I nod and the teacher leaves the classroom.

After she leaves, the entire classroom moves into their own groups in an attempt to stay far away from me. I don't mind. After all, this is something that happens to me often so I'm used to it. One thing that did surprise me was when Makkai and the other two boys came over to me. The first to talk was the Barky-boy.

"Hi!" He said, gesturing to himself. "I'm Derrik Ashada!"

"Taikeru Harmada." This was the black-haired boy speaking, if you didn't guess.

"Well, I'm Makkai Kashino. But you already know that."

"Remind me why you're all talking to me and introducing yourselves?" I know I sound arrogant and a bit selfish, but I was honestly curious.

"Because" The boy named Derrik said. "We're a team now. And we have to work together, right?"

"You really want me in your team? Really?" I say sarcastically.

"Yes." Says Makkai. "I think that you deserve a place in this team and group."

The scary thing was, I could tell he wasn't lying.

 ** _Me: How was it? huh? HUH?!_**

 ** _Keiki: It was...longer._**

 ** _Makkai: You turned me into a jerk T.T_**

 ** _Me: Well, originally you were a kind dude who skipped classes..._**

 ** _Makkai: On second thought..._**

 ** _Derrik: Read and review people!_**


	4. Even though it's only been a few days

_**Me: Hey everyone! I'm just saying that even though I've only just started, I may not be able to post that many chapters until after the school term's ended. Where I am, the grade 12s have just graduated and I'm in grade 9, so exams are creeping up. I hope you can forgive me :)**_

 _ **Keiki: WHY YOU-**_

 _ **Makkai: *covers her mouth* Shut up for a while.**_

 _ **Me: Thanks for understanding :3**_


	5. Goals

_**Me: Hi everyone! Thanks for waiting! I've only just realized how long it's been since I last published a chapter of - well - anything really so I've decided to start up again with Iris Dream!**_

 _ **Keiei: Seriously? It's been OVER A YEAR**_

 _ **Me: I'm sure it hasn't been THAT long.**_

 _ **Makkai: It's been getting pretty close**_

 _ **Me:... shoot. Anyway. As always, I don't own Yumerio Patissere and all rights go to the original creators!**_

 **Keikei POV**

It had been hours since that first class and things haven't been getting any easier for me. Every time I walk past someone, they snicker at me. I think my little screw up as spread across the entire school. Gezzus what kind of place is this?

Anyway, I had finally made my way to the kitchen that I had been told I was allowed to use. Apparently, my show earlier had been disgraceful and I needed to work twice as hard to get decent grade.

Thanks for letting me know boys.

When I opened the door, I groaned. Makkai Kashino was standing at one of the benches working on something. I'm not sure what it was, but it was something to do with caramel no doubt.

"Kashino." I said with a grimace.

"Oh. Gale. Yeah. Hi."

That jerk didn't even look up.

"So what're you working on that's so important?" I asked, moving to lean over his shoulder.

"None of your business."

"Never stopped me before."

He dropped everything he was doing and turned to face me, obviously glaring.

"As I said Gale. None of you business."

"Again. Never stopped me before."

We stood there glaring at each other for a while. Neither of us seemed to want to admit that we were wrong nor make the first move. You tend to get that a lot around me.

Eventually, I decided to make the first move by shoving him out of the way so I could see what he was working on.

"OI! GALE!"

I grinned as I looked down, expecting him to have created some kind of miracle with caramel. Instead, I saw that he was tempering some kind of milk chocolate. It really confused me at first since he was always doing stuff with caramel but I turned to him with my jaw open, expecting some kind of explanation.

 **Makkai POV**

Ah crap. I was busted. Crushed. Discovered. Found out. I wouldn't mind if it had been Derrik or Taikeru, but it was Gale of all people. The girl who seemed to be the least competent when it came to baking anything. From her reputation and what I knew, she wasn't going to leave it unless I gave her a fair explanation, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I told her the truth.

"You know who my parents are right?" I said, sighing.

"Uh. The two who work at the bakery not far from here?"

"Idiot." I said, glaring. "Let me explain. They don't just work there, they CREATED that shop. The 'Yumerio Patissere'. They aced their classes while they attended this school - at least that's what I was told. My parents studied in Paris and are some of the most renowned bakers. I want to be like them."

"So why chocolate?"

Pesky little….

"My dad was an expert with chocolate. I want to beat them. I want to be better than both my mother and my father. I have to be able to beat them at their own game as well as mine."

 **Kekei POV**

I…...wasn't expecting that. All I could do was nod. I honestly couldn't think of anything else to say. I looked over at the chocolate on the bench. It appeared as though he was…. Tempering it. That's one of those really difficult things to do I'm pretty sure.

"Right. So how much longer are you gonna be here anyway?"

"I'm not. I'm leaving."

I blinked a few times, watching Kashino leave. That wasn't the answer I was expecting to be honest.

"Try to keep up 'Sugar Switch'." he said with a smirk.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

And he was gone.

I looked over to the chocolate on the bench and looked closely at it.

"Huh. There're bubbles in the chocolate. I'm pretty sure that means he wasn't doing it fast enough."

Turning around, I looked out the window. It was raining now and there were water droplets streaming down the glass. It kind of reflected my mood at the moment because I had realized that…. Well everyone else had a dream and I was only here because of someone's recommendation. So…..what did I want to do with my time here? Why was I here?

Sighing, I took out some tools and began making a basic chocolate mud cake, unknownst to the other presence in the room that was too small to see.

 _ **Me: So. I had to come up with an entirely other plot for this story since I'd pretty much forgotten the original and I couldn't find the save files anywhere.**_

 _ **Keikei: Idiot.**_

 _ **Me: Yeah yeah. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is when the Sweet Spirits of my story finally make a deut! Watch out for it!**_

 _ **Makkai: Yeah. Let's hope Ksadran doesn't forget about us again and start roleplaying instead.**_

 _ **Me: I would love some more reviews to let me know how I'm coming along with the story ^/^**_


	6. Introducing Lollie!

_**Me: So. Here we are again. It's barely been a week and I suddenly feel the need to update!**_

 _ **Kekei: You got bored and wanted to avoid doing that one overdue assignment didn't you?**_

 _ **Me: Eheheheeh ^/^**_

 _ **Kekei: Well let's get on with this then. Ksadran doesn't own Yumerio Patisserie**_

I had almost stuck my head down and my bum up by the time I started on the cake. A mudcake was... harder to make than I expected. I had been hoping that it was easy. Simple even! But no. I wasn't the greatest at chocolate - or anything really. I guess I had humiliated my namesake. Yarg. My life couldn't get any worse.

Taking a break, I stared at my completed sweet treat. It... looked nice enough. Decent. Even up to standard at this crazy Japanese cooking school. I took a deep breath and cut a piece off to stick in my mouth. When I did, my mouth scrunched up and I spat out the contents.

"SALT?! AGAIN?! SERIOUSLY?!"

Defeated, I sighed and collapsed on the bench. This cooking thing was way too hard and I had only attended this school because of a... well it wasn't a friend but someone I knew. She had recommended that I apply for St. Marie. Apparently I had a talent of some kind... well I ain't seeing it.

Then something fluttered in front of my face and... ATE MY CAKE?! The thing had the same reaction I did but stuck out her tongue instead of spitting out the cake.

"You really should be careful. I know that it's easy to get the salt and sugar mixed up, but this much salt could be detrimental to your health!"

Looking up, I saw a tiny person. With wings. And a Spoon. And... IT WAS A FAIRY! A fairy godmother maybe? God I hoped it wasn't one like Cosmo from Fairly Odd Parents. I seriously wouldn't be able to handle that.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-"

"I-I-I-I-I-I- What Keiki?"

"Uh. You're...tiny. A...fairy?"

She giggled and ran her hand through her candy-pink hair. "No silly. I'm a sweet spirit. My name's Lollie and I specialize in all kinds of boiled lollies and candies!"

"So... you're a cooking fairy."

"Pretty much." she said, dropping her 'sweet' act for a microsecond. "Anyway. You caught my eye as soon as you entered St. Marie! You have talent but don't use it. Or at least you don't have a reason to."

"Me talent? Unlikely. Just take a look at my 'cake'" I said, gesturing to my once again salty cake.

"EXACTLY!" the 'Sweet Spirit' who had introduced herself as Lollie said as she spread her arms out wide. "It looks amazing! You have the texture just right and just the right amount of icing! If you had added the sugar as you were supposed to, this would be the best mudcake ever!"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better aren't you?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Welp. That sure hit home.

"Ouch."

"Hehe. You asked."

Sighing, I pulled myself off the bench and picked up Lollie in my hands.

"Well, you probably know this already, but my name's Keiki."

"I know. But it's nice to finally meet you officially!"

I smiled softly and nodded. Maybe this would be mu lucky break. I mean I finally have someone who may have been considered as my friend. Someone I might be able to rely on. Hopefully, she could help me with my 'problem'.

"Now!" she said as she clapped her small hands together and waved her spoon which sent my salty mudcake away. "Let's try that again shall we!"

"But I spent all night..."

"Just trust me!"

The two of us spent hours trying to make the cake. I knew what I had to do and Lollie basically helped me along when I was going to add sugar instead of salt. I would never, EVER say this to her face but I was grateful for her assistance. It gave me a bit of extra confidence. By the time it was almost done, she waved her spoon again and two different round candies appeared on top. One bright orange with what appeared to be a pink center and the other was candy-floss pink with an orange center. I looked at Lollie and she smiled.

"It represents us! I feel like we're going to be good friends Kekei Gale!"

I grinned - which was an unusual thing for me to do.

"Yeah. I think we will!"

Little was I to know, there was another person hanging outside the door. In fact, he'd never left.

"What do you think Mikan?"

"It's certainly Lady Lollie!"

"Lady?"

"Nothing~"

"So. Gale has a Sweet Spirit..."

"I told you she had talent didn't I!"

 _ **Me: And there we have it! The introduction of two cute little spirits!**_

 _ **Kekei: So wait. Is Lollie really a jerk too?!**_

 _ **Me: *calls hush* Spoilers.**_

 _ **Makkai: What am I?! A STALKER?!**_

 _ **Me: *repeats* Spoilers.**_

 _ **Lollie: WHO ARE YOU?! RIVER SONG?!**_

 _ **Me: Hehe. We'll see... anyway! Please review! I'd love some feedback on how I'm coming along! See you again next chapter!**_


End file.
